Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Buffy and Faith are framed for the murder of Buffy’s Family Buffy needs a lawyer and they go to the best in the business Wolfram and hart Angel takes the case and Buffy slips into a mental and emotional land slid after the lose of her sister, Angel’s main


DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that aren't mine

RATING: PG-17

AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron

TIMELINE: January 3, 2003-May 19, 2004

PAIRINGS: Buffy/ Angel, Faith/ Robin, Angel and Cordelia mentioned, Buffy and Spike mentioned

SPOILER: No Comment

SYNOPSIS:Buffy and Faith are framed for the murder of Buffy's Family Buffy needs a lawyer and they go to the best in the business Wolfram and hart Angel takes the case and Buffy slips into a mental and emotional land slid after the lose of her sister, Angel's main concern is getting her off but his clients don't want to let that happen

AUTHOR NOTES:the poem that buffy reads at her sisters funeral I didn't write it I read it in a story called How Can I Help You Say Goodbye it fit to me in this story so I used it and you can find the sory on of course

Los Angeles 

_**Sunday January 3 2003**_

Buffy was coming to pick up her sister from her fathers dawn and there Father had kept in touch even though she hadn't and she had spent the Christmas break with him in LA Buffy and Faith had business so they came to get her, Buffy and Faith knocked on the door her sister answered Buffy said "hey Dawnie ready to go" she smiled "yeah" Hank said "you girls can come in" they did they went into the living room, Wendy was there reading the paper she smiled "hi" Buffy waved Faith took off her sun glasses smiling Dawn said "my stiff up stairs" Wendy said "I made some food for you to take back with you" Buffy said "go we'll get them" her and Faith went upstairs Faith said "aren't they just a regular Brady bunch" Buffy laughed they went into Dawns room" Faith said "Damn how much did she pack" Buffy said "summers girls always pick a lot of stuff" Faith laughed just then they heard the door slam down stairs then Wendy screamed they ran to the steps and saw two men in black with machine guns just as they shot her Father Buffy thought of her sister just before she heard her scream as the gun let off another round Faith pulled her back the assassins left the house and they went down the steps and Wendy's body laid near the front door her father in the entrance of the living room and she turned feeling sick seeing her sister covered in blood she went to her in chock she had lost to much of her Family Faith said "we have e to call the police" Buffy said "yeah… that will work" she held her bloody sister in her arms the sirens went off outside Faith said "we have to get out of here" she grabbed Buffy, Buffy shook her off Faith said "we need to get to Angel he's the only one that can help us our rap sheets together are a mile long the cops find us here they'll throw us in jail. Buffy ran out with her down the street Faith had blood on her hands Buffy was covered in it they ran the cops cars came up behind them they turned.

Angel was in his office when a cal came through by Harmony he said "hello" the man said "is this Angel" Angel said "yes… how can I help you" the man said "I'm with a the LA police department… we brought to woman in here asking to speak to you and you only" Angel said "who" he said "they were found in the Summers home three dead bodies and both have blood all over them one claims it to have been her fathers home" Angel heart if it had been beating would have stopped he said "hold them I'm on my way" Spike walked in and said "what up chief" Angel said "Buffy" Spike said "shoes alright isn't she" Angel said "she's in jail I think with Faith and there were three people killed in her fathers house" Angel headed out Spike said "not without me" Angel glared at him he said "what and you think that she need you" Angel said "she sure doesn't need you right now" Spike said "you know I'll just follow you" Angel glared at him growling "come on" they got into the hall he said seeing Gunn "Gunn come with me" Gunn said "what's up" Angel said "Buffy's in town and I think she's going to need a lawyer" he said "here I come"

Buffy and faith sat in the holding cell Faith was pacing back and forth she knew they were set up someone had set them up to look that way, if anyone could find out it was Angel she looked at Buffy, she was calm staring into space tears in her eye, she had thrown up twice now she was just stuck in a daze staring at her hands she was covered in dried blood. She heard the guard she went to the door seeing Angel through the bars coming towards them with a black man in a suit and Spike she took a double take on that one she said "well I'll be damned they got to the cell Spike said "nice to see you again to" Angel said "what happen" Faith just looked at him sadly and said "are we getting out" he said "yeah we already negotiated it" he said "how is she" Faith said "I really can't tell… I can't even tell if she's even… in there" the door was opened Spike went to go in Angel held him back looking at him "no… later leave her alone" Spike said "and what gives you the right" Angel said "I know her better" Faith said "let him Spike… it's Angel, no matter what happen it's always been him… let him give her time" Angel went to her he saw her suit was cover in blood and she was looking at the drying blood on her hands Angel stooped in front of her Angel said "Buffy, look at me" she didn't do much she moved her head not looking up" he said "Buffy can you hear me" she looked at him slowly and looked away he said "were going to get you out of here okay" she nodded. He helped her to her feet and walked out with her.

They got back to the office they went into his office he shut the door Wesley and Fred soon came in Wesley said "is she okay" Angel said "she hasn't said a world" he looked at Fred "could you get her some clean clothing please" she nodded Wesley said "I got the file and reports witness brief" Angel took the file thank you Faith leaned on the door she said "I need to call everyone" Angel said "Spike would you" he said "why me" Angel gave him a not now look he went to go to the phone and call. Angel said "what happened" Faith said "dawn had spent the Christmas holiday with there dad… we went to go pick her up because we had some business here" she ran her hands through her hair "damn it… we can't do that even" Angel said "continue" Buffy spoke for the first time "when… we got there… we went to get her stuff… Dawn had went into the kitchen… and then" she stopped again" Faith touched her shoulder "two people with machine guns busted through the front door Buffy was the first at the top of the steps I was right behind her and they dropped like flies" Buffy said "she was gone…" Faith said "she held her that how she got covered with all that blood Angel shut his eyes it made him sick to his stomach to think that they had done this who ever they were had done this to her Faith said "they looked at us" Angel said "what" she said "they were covered in black but they looked at us" Angel said "this was a hit" Spike said "all we have to do now is figure out who planned it" Angel growled trying to steal his thunder. Fred said "I got the clothes" she had them in her hand Angel went to her stopping to eye level "Fred going to take you and get you cleaned up faith help them" she nodded so did Buffy Angel helped her up he said "you understand" she nodded and they took her to his loft.

Angel came in a few hours later she was sitting in his bedroom window looking at the moon she was cleaned up but still mentally spaced out he could understand it, it was evil in this world but to know that it could be cause by human malicious shook him to the core. He went to her he said "Buffy" she looked up at him he said "would you like to talk" she looked out the window rubbing her arms for warmth not that it was cold he knew she just felt cold inside not heat could warm her. She nodded she went and sat on the bed playing with her hands he came and sat next to her he wasn't going to force her to speak he would wait for her to get herself ready. She said "I had a bad felling abut her coming here… dad never tried with me, but he always kept in touch with her… I was glad and… jealous, we would fight back and forth all the time... she would bait me and I would give her a look she would laugh… I remember how happy she was when I came back form the dead… and now" Buffy shook her head "some times I wish my life wasn't so hard, things can be so good and then it takes me right back down worst then I was before… I don't know how to deal with it anymore… some times I wish… if they hadn't" Angel said "don't say it Buffy, what they did was wrong" she said "so what I'm suppose to live in hell for the rest of my life forever wanting what I can't have… having thing I ever wanted ripped away from me, if that what my life is going to be I don't" he said "don't say that, your life is worth living… don't for one second think that it isn't, you help people… you saved the line you…" she said "but I could save her… my only sister and I couldn't save her" she laughed sarcastically "guess it's just as well she really want my sister anyway" Angel said "Buffy… don't do this to yourself" she said "what blame myself… well newsflash it's my fault… it saw them and I froze, I couldn't move I watched as they massacred what was left of my family and I did nothing" he looked down at his hands she said "come on Angel tell me that it's not my fault tell me there was nothing I could do… tell me that I did the right thing, because in my eye I didn't" Angel said "you survived… that what you did, no not the best situation but you survived" she said "at what cost, hum… I lost what I had that was my family, I have one freak show of a life… and she was the only thing that I had in my life that I cared about more then anything in this world and now she's gone" she got choked up he said "we're going to find out what did this and were going to make it okay again" she said "only thing that will make it okay is if she came back to me… and that not going to happen" he said "come here" all he could do was hold her she cried he knew dawn to and to think what she must be going through made him shutter, he was going to find who did this and beat them to death himself

_**Tuesday **_

Buffy woke up to the Sun shining in the window she didn't recognize the bed that she was in she looked around the room and then the evens of the days before hit her she was tired still she had done nothing the day before but stayed in bed and no one said anything to her about it, she looked at the clock it was about ten she got up when into the other room and picked up the phone she leaned on the table she dialed she let it ring and then a voice said "hello" she said in a shaky voice "hello… Aunt Arlene" she said "Buffy hi… how is everything, you and Dawn" Buffy said "actually I'm… I'm calling about, about Dawn" she said "Buffy… what is it" Buffy said "something's happen to Dawn… it's bad, Dad and Wendy" she noticed Angel had come back into the room he looked at her asking with his eyes if he wanted him to help her she wanted to say no but she couldn't seem to say anything she said "I… am going to give you to a friend" she said "okay dear" she managed to give the phone him and then she felt her stomach start churning again she ran past him back into his room into the bathroom. He watched her go he said into the phone "hello… this is Liam O'Connor a friend of Buffy's… there was a horrible situation on Sunday Buffy can hardly speak about it, it invalid her sister father and step mother, it was detrimental to her… this is something no one she have to explain on the phone but if you could manage to get to LA by tomorrow, it's urgent with the rest of her family or put me in contact with the rest of her family and get them here… and or have them contact me I'll have it arrange for all of the flights rooms and everything for the week… we just need you here" she said "okay I can do that I'll call them all right now give me your number so I can call you back" he gave I to her she said "they'll be calling you right away"

They had spent he had spent the whole morning on the phone with her family as soon as he got off the phone with one and told them could call he gave the universal number so they could reach any one on his team made it a lot faster and a lot less missed calls. Everyone started to get in from England that afternoon Buffy came down for that.

When she got down stairs Willow Robin Giles Kennedy and even Xander were all there, Xander said "Scooby gang reunites" Buffy said "I wish it was for better reason" Willow said "what happen" she sat and started to explain Faith picked up where she couldn't continue and bye the end everyone was in silent shock Willow was crying hard and Kennedy was trying to comfort her. Xander said "how could this happen… how could this just happen, how can it be so easy for someone to come into someone's home and take peoples lives like that… to got to be something… target, they targeted you" she said "then why not kill me they had to know I was there… they could have taken me out in an instant… why go for her and the rest of them" Giles said "I can understand this is a hard time but could there have been anyone that was connected to you that could have done this or them" she said "maybe my dad… he was always doing something secret I never knew what he did he was some type of business man… and it occurs to me after 23 years I don't know what the hell he did, he was always away form me and mom and Dawn… but I don't know what he did" Angel said "it could have been anything, a person thing it's more painful to cause pain to someone that will stick for a long time mess them up mentally then to kill them it almost a sentence worse then death" she said "I would have to said that your right" Wesley said "I would have to suggest that Buffy goes into grief counseling and go to the doctor, maybe be put on an anti depressant" Buffy said "there's no way I'm going on any drugs… I'll handle it, like I always do, I handled mom's I'll handle this find me the guys that did this and I'll beat the hell out of them" Angel said "I think that we all wouldn't mind doing that" they talked in depth and then they all headed to there hotels for the night said they would be back in the morning.

_**Wednesday**_

They started to come in far and wide to find out what happen Angel had called Wendy's people to come claim her and her fathers people to come claim him, they had done that the night before they were all gathered in the office today to talk. They were all gathered in the conference room Angel and the others were in his office talking leaving Buffy to handle it he looked at her though and decided to return as soon as everyone was away he felt she need that support. He came back in her explains it was… when I went to pick her up came and my friend were getting her stuff when where herd a pop and a scream… I went down stairs it all just happen so fast… they were gone, dad Wendy… Dawn, it was just so much blood" Arlene said "how… why" her uncle said "your lucky to have escaped with your life" Buffy said "luck… yeah I'm really lucky" her aunt on her fathers side said "now we need to discuss how we're going to bury them" Arlene said "all we need to discuses is where were going to burry my niece don't give a darn where you bury that fool" she said "you hate him that much why the hell do you feel that it was his fault that they broke up in the first place" she glared at her "what you trying to say… that it was my sister, won't have you talking down about my family" she said "take your own advice" Buffy started to rub her temples as they started going back and forth then her uncles joined in and then before you know it the whole room was in a argument about who was the reason that they broke up. Buffy said "EVERYONE SUT UP…. WHAT THE HELL IS RON WITH YOU THESE PEOPLE ARE DEAD… GIVE THEM THE RESPECT OF BEING THAT WAY… DON'T TREAT THEM LIKE THIS… THEY DON'T DESERVE IT… I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN IN THERE MARRIAGE, THEY FOUGHT ALL THE TIME… LEAVE IT" she took a breath "this to us is about my sister to you is about my dad, you can do what ever you want with him I really could care less we'll handle her… that it" with that she walked out.

She walked into Angels office Angel had followed shutting the door Spike said "sounded like world war one in there you okay love" she started to wave on her feet and started to fall Spike was close to her then Angel so he caught her before she hit the floor he carried her to the chair and put her down Angel felt jealous, h couldn't help it he went to look at her she didn't look well, Spike said "when was the last time you ate" she said "Sunday morning… all that came out that afternoon and basically all I've been able to do is dry heave" Angel said "you need to eat something drink some water" she said "I can't… I can't keep anything down, I've tried not working" Spike said "I think we need to talk her to the hospital" Buffy's eyes nearly popped out of her head "no… I don't like hospitals; hospitals and I are not friends… I try to stay as far away from hospitals as possible" Angel said "you have to eat something… or your going to have to" she knew they were right but she didn't have the appetite so they had willow get her something and did eat with her sufficed to say that didn't work to well came right back up. They took her to the hospital.

Angel and her aunt and willow waited for her the doctor came back out Angel said "what's wrong with her" he said severely dehydrated to the point that her body is rejecting everything that is put into it, we put her on an IV of water and a few other things to try and bring her appetite back, we want to keep her overnight so that the drugs can get into her system… do you know what happened to cause this" Angel said "she lost her father and sister a few days ago she was what happen to them it was horrific and she hasn't been able to do much" he said "I'm going to contact you with a physiologist have her checked out her best bet might be an anti depressant the sooner the better" Angel said "easier said then done" he said "you see my don't for saying this is she seems to be the type to push herself" Angel said "beyond her breaking point" Willow said there was a incident a few years back where she slipped into a coma state she almost didn't wake up" he said "if she continues the way she's going she might and up going into a deficient shock and slipping into a coma as well" Angel said "we'll see what we can do" he nodded

_**Thursday **_

The next day they took her off of the IV she looked a lot better and all she wanted was to get the hell out of there the sooner the better they gave her sleeping medication and something to keep her calm and another to make her eat and a vitamin water shot to keep her from rejecting the other medication Angel and her aunt said they would make sure she took it and they took her back to the office.

They began to plan he funeral, her Aunt said "how about a black casket" Buffy nodded she said "that seemed best, she had wanted one for mom" she looked at her hands and back "she had said to me how do we know that she likes it she's the one that has to stay in it the rest of her life" she and everyone got quiet, her Aunt said "Buffy maybe you should rest you did just get back from the hospital" Buffy said "no I want to be here I want to do this" her uncle said "flowers" Buffy said "baby blue roses"

Angel had been listening at the door he came and sat back at the desk Willow said "how is she" Angel said "handling everything" Willow said "that the way she handles her emotions pushes them in the back and then she handles everything else until her brain says stop and makes her deal with it" Angel said "I'm worried about her" Faith said "we can't make her do anything that she doesn't want her to do" Spike said "she lost a couple of her slayers and she got close to breaking she fought it and she fought and then when everyone turned there back on her she gave up on herself" Willow head hung low she would never forget how they treated her that night ands she know that deep down she still hasn't forgiven them. Angel said "we just have to wait and see" Spike said "and be there no mater what happens"

_**Friday**_

Buffy Angel and her aunt went to go pick up the casket, Buffy was looking through the casket and found the one with the gold trim she looked inside she thought it was perfect Angel came in calling her name it shocked her she jumped and he said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" she said "no you didn't scare me you startled me" he came to her "are you ready" the undertaker came in and said "is this it" she said "yeah… we'll take it" he said "I assume you and your husband…" Buffy said "he's not my husband he's an old friend of mine" Angel felt hurt for a minute it cut deeper because he knew they could never have that. They left

They were walking back into the building Arlene said "were leaving first thing in the morning for Chicago" Buffy said "yeah were burying her next to my cousin Ceilia" Arlen was quiet Buffy said "will Freddy be there" she said "oh yeah him and his wife Michele will be there they wouldn't dream of missing this" she nodded, they went up to the office her left with her uncle everyone was packing to leave at the hotel she went to sit down he brought her a glass of water and her pills she looked up at him as if made that he brought it to her he said "Buffy you have o take it you want to stay well" she took the water taking the pulled from his hand and threw them in her mouth taking them and then he gave her the vitamin shot she shook it off he said :you need to go get some rest" she said "maybe I will" he said "okay" she tool the elevator up to his apartment she went into to the bathroom looked herself in the mirror hated what she saw she took her finger stuck it down her throat and threw up all the medication flushed it she looked at herself she had always promised herself she would never take a anti depressant it made her feel hi and on drugs and incoherent she refused to take anymore she refused but she wouldn't let anyone else know that.

Angel came up stairs about a half hour later and found her packing she looked tired he said "you should be resting" she said "I have to pack went out and got something for the funeral everything's been set" he said "okay… are you going to be good to go" she said "they want me to say something at the funeral" he said "I think you should" she said "I can't do this again" he said "I'm sorry" she said "everyone's so sorry, it doesn't make it better or the pain go away" he said "I know and I'm sorry" she looked at him "will you come please" he said "Buffy" she said "Angel I need you there… I don't know how I can do this without you" he looked at her he could see that she was barely making it he would do anything to help her he said "okay, I'll have one of the private jets take us or who ever in your family wants to come" she said "thank you… you've some so much for me" he said "don't mention it… I wanted to" he said "you need to rest, you have a lot to do tomorrow" she said "let me finish up here" he nodded getting ready for bed. She joined him and only in his arms she could pretend it didn't happen.

_**Saturday**_

The next morning they all got to there flights Buffy road with Angel Spike came with Angel thought it we was just to annoy the hell out of him but he knew it was support her but he was still jealous. They got on the plane he gave her medication she took it and they took the flight to Chicago got the car to take the family to the hotel an he and Buffy headed to her families house first thing she did is went into the kitchen and took a napkin spitting the nearly completely dissolved pills in the napkin getting a glass of water spiting it out in the trash, they all gathered that afternoon to finish up the planning of the funeral

They were gathered n the living room Buffy said "did you get the flowers" her aunt said "their being delivered first thing in the morning" she said "okay" her uncle said "what about an announcement are you having the weak after the burial Buffy said "yeah she had always wanted one for mom I can say something for mom" her aunt said "we'll get the food" her aunt said "I'll cook we were planning ahead for this anyway" Buffy nodded "I still have to work on what I'm going to say at the funeral… and I think I finally know a poem mom had told me one I told it to her when she passed only good to tell it again help me… say goodbye" they all sat her aunt said "your grandmother will be coming she should be getting in the next hour" Angel said "I can sent a car to pick her up Arlene said "I'll go with them" Angel got on his phone and to the car to get there giving them the address she went to get ready to go. The phone rang her aunt got it gave the person directions Buffy was getting a head ache it was time for her to take more medication spike got it for her she took it in front of everyone she said "excuse me"

she went upstairs Spike got the inkling to follow her she went into the bathroom hw went to the door moments later he heard her throwing up he said "well I'll be damn he turned to walk away she said "Spike" he turned and looked at her he said "nice trick you got there having us give you the medicine and then throwing it up how long you been doing this" she said "sense the second doses" he shook his head she said "you don't understand I can't take that stuff… I promised I never would I hate the way it makes me feel" she looked at him "please spike you can't tell anyone" he said "not that I care that your throwing the poufs money way on medicine for you but what your doing to your self" she said "Spike pleases" he nodded "okay… you get sick I'm telling" she looked down and said "okay"

Willow Xander Faith and Robin left, Faith was huddled up close to Robin he said "she really taking this hard" Xander said "yeah she lost her whole family almost her mom is dead her father and her sister, I would be going postal if that had happen to me" Willow said "we all know you don't like your parent" he said "think that has to o with the fact that they and my family ruined my wedding" Willow said "yeah, I don't know what I would have done in her shoes" they saw a guy and a woman heading to the house the guy waved he said "you must be friends of Buffy's" Xander said "and you are" he said "her cousin" Faith said "you must be the infamous Freddy" he nodded Michelle said "what happen" Xander said "home invasion shot everyone in clod blood Buffy saw it and could do nothing to stop it" they were shocked Faith said "we'll see you tomorrow in the funeral… we have to go"

Later that night at the hotel Faith was sitting on the bed Robin said "hey are you okay" she said "how can I be, I was there to I saw it I saw how she reacted, it was so much blood, I've taken a life myself I know what it's like it creeping me out" he said "Faith honey it's not your fault" she said "tell the police that… they think we did it" he said "what" she nodded" cops came not ten minutes after we got there" he said "think it could be a set up" she said "I don't know maybe" he said "you tell Angel" she rubbed her head "so much was going on I don't even know" he said "you need to tell him now… once this funerals is over you have to tell him" she nodded she curled up in his arms and for the first time in her life hard cold life she had some she could depend on and that she could love and she knew loved her just the same.

_**Sunday**_

Everyone was getting ready the next morning foe the funeral, the house was so quiet it was defining, the funeral was set for that night, they laid out there clothing she and Angel and her aunt were running around doing last minute things for the funeral, cling the pallbearers and delivering the food before the funeral, the had things that they had to pick up they went to the store picked up a bunch of sweets Buffy went into her aunts office typed up a copy of the speech Angel had the photos blown up that were going to be at the wake… she had put a picture that Dawn had given her on her birthday on the obituary of the both of them but her sister was highlighted in it she looked at picture and remembered how much she had had fun that summer… and it cut her like a knife. Angel came in "Buffy come on you have to get ready" she nodded "I'm coming" then headed to get ready,

He came into her room after she was sitting on her bed in her black suit hair pinned up and black hat on her head she looked so much older he said "here" she took the medicine she was feeling run down she took it he said "it's time to go the family car is here, you will ride in the car and me and your friends will ride in my limo behind them" she nodded "you mind if I ride with you guys" he said "you sure you don't want to spend this time with your family she said "you guys are my family" he smiled he took her hand come on she smiled she said "go ahead something I got to do before I go I'll be down" he said "okay" he headed down she waited until he was gone went into the bathroom and expelled the pills she put a meant into her mouth and heed down he put on her coat and they headed out.

They took the car to the funeral it seemed like forever the ride down the car was silent everyone was being comforted by there spouse Spike sat to himself Buffy was looking to the window Angel did the same to her left he would touch her unless she wanted him to and he decide to wait for her to choose, she seemed so far away he felt her pain he felt for her he knew her sister and he remembered how they use to always bicker but that girl loved it when he came over when she was younger she would always hug him he knew those memories were fake but they hurt to think about now knowing he would never see that girl again and that made his heart hurt.

They got to the funeral, they held candles over the casket standing near it as the preacher said his peace "we commend to all mighty god our sister Dawn Marybeth Summer and we commit her body to the ground" Giles watched on "earth to earth, ash to ashes dust to dust" they started to sink the casket and began to put the dirt back onto it Faith was crying into robins should not letting anyone se her cry "the lord makes his face to shine upon her" Buffy looked into that whole and for the first time wished she had never come back "…be gracious to her and the lord lift up" she hugged her family members and friends they all head to the wake "his continence upon her and give her peace" she blew out her candle last her and Angel walked together to the car.

They got to the wake with the family everyone spoke before her she was the last to speak she got up going over to the picture and turning to every one she said "I relay didn't know what to say about her she was my sister and I loved her more then anything she was all that I had left of my mother… I had promised to protect her and I couldn't the way that I had hoped… I find myself thinking that if I could have done anything different she would still be here right now… but I can't she felt the saw may when mom passed and I knew nothing to tell her I told her what mom told me and now I will tell you

_Time will ease your pain_

_Lives about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

Buffy took a breath to calm herself because that day was still so fresh in her mind

_**And she said, "how can I help you to say goodbye?**_

_**It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry**_

She paused a minute to gather her thought her head was pounding she felt faint

_**Come, let me hold you and I will try**_

_**How can I help you to say goodbye?"**_

_How can I help you to say goodbye?_

Bye this point she was choked up she did everything in her power to keep from loosing her cool and starting to cry, she was shaky on her feet she almost wished she had taken that medication she went to sit down she looked paler then Angel and he knew that something wasn't right with that he stooped down in front of her and said "why don't we go take a walk so you can get some fresh air" she looked at him and nodded Spike witched them go he felt jealousy surge through him but he knew that he wasn't her one deep down he knew but he would never admit it.

Angel and Buffy were walking together she didn't even know where they were going she wasn't that familiar with area she said "that was refreshingly brutal… but it's the upcoming case I'm worried about" Angel said "don't worry Gunn's a good lawyer he can hold it off for as long as needed" she said "I want it to be over" he said "it won't be easy… I told you this before, but you have to find a way to get past it you have to find a way to get your mind off of it" she said "easier aid then done, I've always been the strong one I was suppose to protect her a lot of go I did" he said "don't do this to yourself Buffy" she said "how can I not, if I had done nothing different" he said "there was nothing you could do I know that is hard for you to understand but there wasn't" she said "yeah right" he said "in time" she said "when… when the trial is over and I'm in jail" he said "you know I won't let that happen she said "how will you stop it" he said "I'll find a way… but your not going to jail" she said "why not I have nothing worth staying around for.. hey let me rot in jail that would just cap my hell right off" he turned her around "I know you don't feel strong right now but you are strong Buffy… one of the strongest people I know you've died twice been through hell coming back and your still standing you can make it through this… I'll be with you as long as you need me" she said "how's forever does that sound alright to you" it was exactly what she had said to him before she said "I need you Angel… I mean it, I've know it for a long time and this really made me see it… to answer your question before I'm done… I'm done, and you're the one I want to be with" he said "and Spike" she said "when I am in trouble I don't think of him I think of you… your always the first one that comes to mind I let your memory hold me when I'm scared… its you it's always been you" she looked into his eyes and he got close and there lips met in a sweet kiss they hasn't kissed like that sense the funeral of her mom. Down the street Spike watched them… he felt hurt but he had always knew it hell he told hem they would always love each other and he could see that now that that would always be true.

_**Monday**_

Everyone packed up to leave and say there goodbyes, they headed back Buffy went straight to bed, she just didn't have the energy to do anything anymore, she was so tired. Angel watched her he knew this was tearing her apart and he didn't know how to make it better he just wished she did" have to go through I again, not for her sister, not for Dawn it was hitting everyone hard there

A few days later they had prepared for the trial, Angel had turned on the news and was going through stations when he came upon the senator speaking about the events of the shooting. The reporter said "the senator had this to say about it"guns are killing everyday terrorist and everything is happening on a daily basis, this is not right… in no way is this right if I can stop it stop these girls find out who did this… I'll do it on to other news" Buffy said from behind him "turn it off" he turned to see her standing there he said "you should be resting Buffy" she said "why, for what reason" Angel said "your not making any sense Buffy" she said "does this situation make any sense, you tell me" he sat her down in the chair he said "your sick Buffy, you need to rest" she said "there taking me to trial aren't they" he said "were not going to let that happen I promise you" she said "I only hope it's that simple… I've been kept out of trouble for so long but this time they just might get me… and you know what I really don't care anymore" he said "Buffy" she said "I don't" she got up and head up stairs he made sue she got upstairs and then gave her medication and once she was sleep he went down stairs she got up and coughed them back up and went back to bed.

3 Months Later 

Gunn had done everything he could to push the trial back but someone had prevent him from doing it and they were in prep for trial, Angel said "were wolfram and hart your telling me it's no way to hold that trial back any longer" Gunn said "I've tried everything, they want to start jury selection in the next two week" Angel said "I want to know who… who is trying to push this trial ahead" Eve came in "why the great senator of course" Angel said "what are you doing here Eve" she said "the partners are getting pretty angry with you for pushing this" Angel said "are they pushing this trial" Eve said "I don't know everything boss… I just know what they let me know and they are pretty mad and they are stating to ran a bit of fire on me and I do mean that literally" Angel said "and I should care Eve" she said "we had a deal Angel remember… you work for them they work for you, you help the bad guys while helping the good… keep the balance" Faith said "what" Angel said "long story" Eve said "well you've been doing a little bit much on the good side and our clients are getting a bit angry and angry clients are not go for business" Angel said "do you really think I care about that Eve" he got in her face she said "you cared about me after our little tryst on Halloween" if Angel could have turned red he would have been beat colored Faith said "you slept with her" Angel said "it so wasn't my fault… Lorne made me do it, he said we had sexual tension" Faith said "eww… don't tell me no more" Eve said "I can see your busy but you better get to those cases before the partners come down on you instead of me" she took the elevator leaving. Angel said "Gunn take the case files split them between the other levels of the building see that Wes can over see them, you go to court house and see that you can get in touch with senator I want to speak with her.

Eve goes back to her place she walk in stripping off her clothing and crawling in bed with Lindsey, Lindsey smiled, she said "Angel doesn't know which way to turn and he is still trying to stall the trial" Lindsey said "I'll just talk to the senator about what to do next" she said "have you gotten the information to give the lawyers on Buffy's and Faiths past" he said "yes I do, give me time things will come in time… patience when they do come out they'll be blown away not knowing what hit them" she smiled "sounds just perfect" she kissed him,

Gun goes into the building he requested to see the senator, the guards let him in she was at her desk, he said "can we speak senator" she said "yes what do you want to speak about" he said "this trial, it's bogus… there is absolutely no way you can send these girls to jail for this crime, they had nothing to do with it, neither had a gun touched a gun or was near it when it was fired… the sister touched on of the bodies and she had blood on her clothing but there was no gun… with out the weapon and being able to put it in there hands, there is no case" she said "you don't know that for certain" he said "there is no trial" she said "then I guess there is nothing that you need to worry about… the case will be thrown out" he said "but why put your self through something that you know that you will never win" she said "I have my ways" he said "the boss wants to see you" she said "is that so" he said "yeah" she said "tell them that I'll come by tonight" Gunn said okay.

She got there that night Angel was in his office, she came in she said "you want to see me Mr. Angel" Angel said "just Angel" she sat he said "why do you want to take this to trial" he said "to be completely honest with you, with those girls in the bay I can never get to the point of power that I wish to be in, and I need them gone" Angel said "so I see so your taking this to trial to get rid of those girls" she said "yes and I believe that I can do it" he said "un huh… no matter if there innocent or guilty" she said "sense when has that mattered to this firm" he said "un huh… well all I can say is we'll see what we can do" she said "thank you… because either way those girls are going to go down" she left, Angel leaned against his desk, so he knew this was a game and he was going to have to play it.

Faith came in and said "what was that al about" Angel said "I'm just handling the business that I had to" she said "but that the woman that trying to get us in jail in the first place" he said "I do relies that Faith" she said "I'm glad, your going to make sure we don't go to jail that is what your suppose to be doing and I tell you Buffy isn't mentally stable enough to go through this I don't even thinks she's stable enough to even go through a trial" Angel said "I know… I'll handle it Faith" she said "I hope so because personally I can't go back to jail Angel, I have to mush out here that I care about my life is straight now you got me off once you can do it again if not for me for her" Angel sat at his desk he said "I will, if it's the last thing I do"

Jury selection _2 weeks later_

Buffy was getting ready to go to court that morning Angel was already ready, she looked so tired and worn he said "are you okay" she said "as okay as I can be for what it is" he said "you know I'm not going to let anything happen to you if I can help it" she said "I know… and that something I always missed about us, but what happened when this is over, if I do get off on this… then what" he said "I don't know I can look into the future, but I tell you I'm here for you no matter what happens, I'll help you get through this" she said "thanks" he said "come on" she smiled he turned to go she got up and felt a wave of dizziness she grabbed on to the dresser to brace herself she was tired but she would go she had to go. She got her self together and followed him out.

The senator got to the private room and she was let in Lindsey met her they shook she said "what do you have for me" he said "working hard on it we have gotten in touch with most of our under worlds demons and those that have been reincarnated as humans much like you, some that even Buffy has killed" she said "that will be good" Lindsey said "their getting in now" she said putting in the ear piece "shake we begin"

They got there, they took there seats Angel was sting behind Buffy he said touching her shoulder "it will be okay" she took comfort in that gesture but she really didn't know weather it was or wasn't she was so messed up right now she didn't know what end was up." They were starting to pick jurors, Buffy was biting her nails and Faith was fighting,

Senator was looking at profiles and choosing as they went through the list of demons discussed as humans she picked those that were most likely to take her down just because of who she was there were very few yes, they only got through half of the jurors before they had to quit for the day.

They headed back to the office Angel gave Buffy her medication and told Fred to have it refilled and picked up first thing in the morning, Wesley said "how did it go" Angel said "as well as jury selection can go" Faith said "there not done they have another day of selection to go through" Gunn said "there is no case I don't see why in the world were gong through so much" Angel said "it has to be a trial because it is our job sadly we work for the senator and what she says goes" Faith said "you work for her" Angel said "the company does, I jests run the place… I just do what they say" Faith said "ANGEL" he said "I have my reasons… they can bend me and I can bed them, and I'll bend them until they nearly break, I know the buttons that I need to push and I will push them… you won't go to jail… not if I have anything to do with it, it's a game and were going to play it"

The following morning senator meeting her office before they went in to select the jury, she said "we get these girls in jail, I get a tone of money and we don't have to worry about either one of them, we can have the others taken car of easily" one of her people said "what about death penalty, have them killed" she said "that had potential to get me more money but we have to get a case against them first and that we don't have" Lindsey said "but I think I know how to build it I have there old files and together in them is enough to seen them to jail for life, could even get them killed for" senator said "interesting… very interesting" he gave her the file she smiled ;lets go before were late.

The went in for the nest day of selection Buffy had a bad feeling about things, Angel had a even worse feeling about things, they both just knew that something wasn't right in this situation, they got to there seats they were picking Angel whispered to Gunn, something's not right within selection" Gunn said "what" Buffy said "I feel it to" Gunn said "I can try to request a new jury but I would need a pretty good damn reason to, pull the entire jury" Angel said "we'll just have to see what we can find after"

Senator was saying her yes and no's to the jurors she saw on the tape Angel whispering something with Gunn and Buffy, she had a strong feeling about not being able to trust that vampire in anyway they got down to there last juror and she checked the demons profile, it was a reincarnation of a demon vessel, they was of great power, she thought that that would be good to have on the trial base she said "I want him take him" they made the last selection, they had the twelve juror and now the trial was ready to begin.

They got back to the office Angel said "I want you to find out everything you can about those jurors something's wrong with them I need you to find every thing you can on those jurors… I want to know everything down to there first breathe something's its not right and I want to know what" Fred said "you got it" she went off to see if she could pull up a profile Angel said "Wesley I need you to get people watching those jurors anything shady I want you to tall me" he said I'll contact Giles see if he can get a couple of the girls now here to help" Faith said "No… they want us not going to get those girls in on this, they could get hurt and that the last thing Buffy need to worry about right now… no" Angel said "Willow, Giles Xander the others to help" Faith said "Fine" they gore on the phone Angel said "Spike" he said "what" Angel said "I need you to start snooping them out… you and Wesley" Spike said "what ever you need" he was out the door Angel knew he was only doing it because it would help Buffy t the moment he didn't car he was doing the exact same thing.

Buffy suggested sparing to Angel he thought about it and they hadn't done it in along time, she changed into something more comfortable Angel said "are you sure about this" she said "yeah I feel better when I get my frustrations out" he said "okay… it's your call" they circled each other in the wide living room she made the first move he blocked he could feel it in her movement that she was weaker then normal he turned her away going to kick her she ducked the kick haphazardly she spun doing another kick towards his face he blocked it easily she went down taking his feet out from under him she said "how about that" she seemed to out of breathe he said getting up "Buffy something not right with you, I blocked every hit you gave to me they were very loose and lip, I know you, you fight better then that" she said "yeah but you still ended up in the floor" he said "true" he walked toward her and touched her face "but I'm still worried about you" she looked at him she said "I'm fine really just tired" he said "go to bed, rest" she went into hid room and laid down he gave her the pills she took them drinking the water and laying down he watched for a while and then went back down stairs she got up spitting the pills into a napkin and throwing them in the waste paper basket and then went to sleep.

Eve came onto the office that night, she said "hello boss" he said "what do you want" she said "looked like some tried the jury for lunch today" Angel said "the jury is not suppose to leave that room unless it is at night" she said "I know but it seems someone's playing favorites" he said "I see thank you" she left he called in a meeting of the group Angel said "the jury seems to have went out to lunch Gunn said "yes with out lovely senator no less at one of her classy restaurants" Angel said "so I see" Spike said "looks like somebody wants that jury to sway their way really bad" Angel said "they do" Angel said "gun what can you do about having that, jury sequester" Gun said "I can have it done tomorrow" Angel said "Wesley I want you to watch them during the day and Spike take night shift if they move from that area have them followed I want to know everything they do from the time they go in there to the time that they go to bed, do I make my self clear" they all agreed Angel said "Fred what did you get on there profiles" she said "nothing as of yet but I'm working on it… a lot of there files at a certain point become encrypted… and I'm trying to work that out" Angel said "Wesley when Willow getting in" he said "in a few hours" Angel said "I want her to help Fred decrypt those files, the sooner the better" he said "you got it" they split up for the night.

The next day they went to the court room, they went through the opening delegations, afterwards Gun requested to speak with the judge with both Counsels present he said "I believe some one is trying to buy out this verdict of this case" Judge said "if that the case then the whole case should be thrown out" the other lawyer said "do you have any proof" Gunn said "someone to our jurors out to lunch yesterday" the judge said "I allowed it someone forgot to order them there lunch, they were suppose to go to the dinner sown the street" Gunn said "they didn't and do you know that you can get held for violation of codes for allowing such a thing" she said "I'll have the jury sequestered… put them in a hotel that they aren't to leave except to come to the court house" Gunn said "thank you and now I will not have to report you to the bar" he walked out she said "Mr. Gunn your walking on thin ice" Gunn said "I'm not the one that messed up so I suggest you learn how to swim.

The Lawyer was leaving the court house, he got in his car putting on his ear phone and dialed he said "looked like our jury is being sequestered" Lindsey said "well we will just have to make sure that the have nothing but the best accommodation" the lawyer smiled. Lindsey got off the phone with him going into the back to speak with senator he said "the jury has been sequestered" she said "damn it" he said "would you like me to get them reservations for you" she smiled "that would be perfect… then I can start to worry about my campaign" he smiled calling on of the swanker hotels and having 12 rooms booked under senators orders, the car was to puck them up from there hotel and take them there first thing. He got off the phone smiling "let the games begin"

Buffy woke up after her afternoon nap and Found Spike watching her she said "what do you want Spike" he said "came to check on you" she said "I'm fine" he said "really guess you really didn't need the meds after all you feel great, guess the dark circles around your eyes and the paleness and the thinness is all perfectly find things" she said "Spike don't" he said "you can pile on a the make up that you want to cover the paleness, but I don't know why… just take the medication… it will make you better, don't you want to get better" she said "not like that I will no take pills everyday… I'm doing fine with out them" he said "yeah you keep telling yourself that, and when you go into shock or a coma, I'll just tell Angel she was doing fine without them" she said "you told me you wouldn't" he said "I won't… but the second that you go into, shock a coma… get really bad, I have no choice… you go to that doctor he'll give you stronger medication and that could kill" she said "not if I don't take it" he said "you know you're the most stubborn person I've seen… you think dawn wanted this for you" Dawns words whispered in her ear _"your sick Buffy, you need help you need to take the medicine to get better Buffy"_ Buffy shook her head and shut them out Dawn had said that to her when she was suffering from the demon poison she couldn't yet… she just couldn't do it, she turned over away from him and he walked out shaking his head

The next night Angel had invaded everyone up t o the apartment for Chinese and to discuses the case he ahead gotten a special tray for Buffy's food giving it to her she sat in the chair next to the couch she sat the tray on the table barely even touched it he said "Buffy you have to eat something" she nodded and she ate half of the food, she said "so what's going on with the case" Faith said slurping up a noodle sand licking her lips " well the jury had been sequestered right that good" Spike said "no they have been moved from the motel six to a swanky motel closer to the senators building" Buffy said "wow she really trying to buy their votes" Gunn said "I can have them reported" Angel said "no not yet you said that if the verdict is trying to be thrown you can you can have the case thrown out" Gunn said "yes" Faith said "then why haven't you had it thrown out" he said "it's not that easy they would throw out the case check all the evidence and probably, draw it out for ever and you wouldn't be completely free they would have you held in state no leaving until it was all settle" Faith said "this really sucks" she curled up next to Robin. Gunn said "all we can do it wait it out they make a move against us we take it up a notch" they finished up

After everyone left Buffy cleaned up the place, she felt woozy but she wanted to do it Angel said "you don't have to do that I can do that Buffy you should really be resting" she said "I'm fine Angel really" she picked up the beer can throwing it in the bag he said "Buffy" she said "Angel leave it… I can handle it I've taken your bed and most of your time this is the least that I can do" Angel said "you do have to pay me back… I'm doing this because I want to" she said "and I'm doing this because I want to" she picked up the plate with a shaky hand throwing it the bag before he could notice" she tired up the bag he went and got her medication he handed them to her once she took the trash and sat it by the door she took it looking him in the eye, he sad "go to bed" she said "what ever" she headed into the bed room he said "why do you hate it when I give you that medicine it's only helping you" she said "oh really does it look like it's help me any really Angel" he looked at how loose her cloths were on her body and how tired she looked he said "you need them to help you get better, you need to get better it what your sister what have wanted "Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, what Dawn would have wanted are you really trying to make me feel bad Angel… because it working" he said "you know I did" mean it like that she shut her eyes rubbing her temple just leave me alone Angel" he said "Buffy" she said walking near the bed "I'm fine" he said "Buffy you" Before he could get the sentence out of his mouth she was falling he picked her up laying her on the bed he checked her pulse it was irregular and fast to fast he grabbed the phone and called down to harmony he said "Harmony call 911 now get them here" she said "you got it boss… what's wrong" he said "Harmony NOW!!" crossed town at the hospital Cordelia woke up

They rushed Buffy in her doctor came took her back Angel was there waiting the rest of the group came, Willow Xander Giles and Spike he said "what happen" Angel sad "I don't she passed, her heart was beating pretty irregular and to fast after to passed out" Spike said "I knew this was going to happen" Angel said "what are you talking about" Giles said "we would all like to know" Spike said "it was the medication" Willow said "it was suppose to make her better your telling me that it did this to her" he said "no, it did nothing because she never took it" Giles said "what are you talking about" Angel said "I gave it to her myself… I watched he take it" Spike said "and how long did she stay around you after she took it, hum do you recall her say anything about being tired and going up stairs away from you… going to the bathroom" Angel said "she did" Willow said "what are you saying" Spike said "if she let it go down she made sure it came right back up… either that or had it under her tongue until she got to a trash can as spit it out" Angel said "why didn't you tell me his before" he said "because she made me promise not to say anything but I warned her the second that she ended up in the hospital because of it I would tell" Giles said "why" he said "something to do with fact she never wanted to be on any depressants she hated the way they made her feel and she would take them… to loused and doped up, foggy headed" Angel said "why didn't I figure it out"

Later that night he walked down the hall to her room he opened the door she was on an IV that pushed fluids into her body she looked so fragile and small in that bed, and very pale… he had never seen how pale that she looked until now… she was falling apart and all he could do was watch it hurt it hurt a lot.

The next morning Angel brought flowers into her room, vanilla orchids and jasmine and purple e and white roses she smiled so much of those sense he thought it would be nice for her room to smell the same. The doctor came in he said "hello I have been meaning to talk to you" Angel said "yes" he said "um she has very mild technocratic, heart problem now this can be cause by a lot of stress on the body, has she been eating" Angel said "we've tried to get her to eat but she eats very little a day" doctor said "sleeping" he said "all the time if she doesn't have to be awake" he said "is there anything that could be stressing her out besides her sisters death" Angel said "she's on trail right now they think that she might have been the cause of the murder… which make s no sense" doctor said "I see her heath is truly bothering me the medication I gave her has she been taking it" Angel said "I have been giving it to her but a friend of hers told me last night that she hasn't been taking it, she's been spitting it back up when I'm not there" he said "that could also be causing her health to determinate, were going to run some test on her try to keep her on fluids and switch IV's try to give he the meds through the water in the IV" Angel nodded "if it will help… when will she be awake" doctor said "she's been slipping in and out but we believe it's best to keep her sedated until we get her fluids up" Angel walked with him the nurse came up :"patent in 102 is awake" Angel knew that number Cordelia was in that room Angel said "was it Cordelia Chase" the nurse said "I think it was" Angel said "may I" the doctor said "come on"

They got to the room and they checked her out, once the doctor said she was fine Angel came over to her "hey Cordelia" she said "I know I must look like death… can I get out of here please, because I mean hospitals, so not cool" he laughed "same old Cordelia" Angel said "I'll have your closes delivered while were signing you out" she said "what okay" he got on his phone calling about the clothing and then he left the room she stopped him she said "Angel are you alright something doesn't seem all that okay about you" he said "you have a robe" she said "yes" he said "come on" she followed him through the hospital and then they reach the room he opened the door and she went in going over to the bed and saw Buffy laying there still with a IV coming out of her arm Cordelia said "oh my god she looked like death… what happen" he said "that a long g story, I'll tell you on the way back to the office" she said "yeah I can't wait to get back and see the gang and Connor" Angel said "well you'll sure be surprised that for sure… could you stay with her until I get the stuff for you" she nodded and at by Buffy's bed she sighed she felt bad for her.

They got to the office Cordelia hardly wanted to even get off the elevator he said "come on it not that bad" she giggled "yeah right" she got off the elevator. And followed him to the office Faith said "Cordelia… nice to see you again" Cordelia said "what's she doing here" Faith said "trial did he not tell you" she aid "oh right forgot that quick, I just don't get the whole thing" Gun came in and said "Cordy is that you" she said "oh my god it's Gunn and he has hair" he said "what I have hair, you though I was balling young" she just laughed Fred came in and hugged her and said "oh my god… Cordy so good to see you" they hugged. Angel said "now that were requited, gun did you get a stop on the case" Gunn said "in the process but they want o go ahead" Cordelia said "they can't do that can't go on with the trial without the suspect not that she did it" Faith said "they want to keep going because they still have me" Angel said "can you please find some type of flaw in that logic" Gunn said "we can bring her door in to testify that she's in no condition to be in court" Angel said "do what ever you can but stop it" Cordelia turned to him and said " this is so not right" he said "I know… we'll figure it out… I have to get back to the hospital" Cordelia said "I'll handle things here for you" Angel said "thanks" he was gone.

Buffy started to wake up it was dark in the room except for the dim light over her bed she knew it she could smell it she was in the hospital, she blinked she felt a bit better thought she sat up and looked around Angel was sitting there reading thorough some papers, she wondered if Spike had told him she said "hello" he looked up at her in that look she could see she knew he knew, she looked at her hands he said "hello, I hope you feel better" she said "I do" he said "it might have something to do with IV of medication that you weren't taken they had to force into your system they had you sedated for a week" she could her it in his voice he was mad by the coldness of the words she said "I'm sorry… Spike told you" Angel said "yeah he did" she said "I'm sorry" Angel said "all I want to know Buffy is what are you trying to do Buffy, are you trying to kill yourself because its working" she said "what do you want me to say, yes… no" he said "no I just want you to help yourself, I've tried and you lied to my face" she said "I never lied to you" he said "I gave you the medication you took it in front of me and then you go behind my back and throw it up" she said "you never asked me if I wanted to take that" he sad "and you never told me that you didn't, maybe I would have found a better way to give it to you" she said "you do get it, I don't want to ever have to depend on pulls" Angel said "well news flash your going to have to" she said "what are you talking about" he said "the doctor told me today that you have Mild technicardia, irregularity in your heart and your going to have to take the medication and if you don't it could get worse it could even kill you" she was quiet she said "riley had severe technicadia when we god him out of the inactive and in a matter of three days he nearly died" he said "yours is mild and your lucky if you don't take the medication, it could progress and the same thing that happen to him could happen to you he said "do you want that" she was quiet she said "no" he said "the doctors want to keep you a few more days, they want to get the medication in your system and get you eating again then they'll release you and I'm going to watch you again… I love you Buffy I always have don't make it so I can't trust you" he walked out she remembered saying the same thing to him a long time ago now she didn't know wither she could be or not.

They released her from the hospital a week later, she was still tired but she had a little more energy then she had had before she went in that was a place she was to stay in bed for another two weeks, and Angel and Spike waited on her handed and foot getting in each others way most of the time they both wanted to help her and they were getting in each others way. And bickering all the time Cordelia had to hit them and yell at them at the top of her lungs about how stupid it was it was about Buffy and not who was going to get her after. They looked like to stupid little kids and she came to the conclusion that they were no go for each other.

It was time to head back into court, Buffy was nervous again she had been taking the medication and drinking the water taking he vitamin and eating but she still wasn't at her best, but they couldn't stall the case any longer, they went in, Angel sat in the back of the room senator and the lawyer sat on the other side, they went through the evidence, the senators Lawyer said "no might I present to you evidence that this has happened before.. these girls are not as innocent as they seem in 1996 Buffy summers blew up her school gym killed most of the class that was in there, two years later she was found leaning over the body of a girl that had her throat slit, a year after that her and the other suspect tried to cover up the murder of deputy mayor Allen Finch, Faith also Murder the downtowns record keep, beat up a few people in club fight beat up a guy and stole his keys to his place" Buffy was speechless staring into space he said "now what keeps theses girls from filling these people, she had a grudge against her Father, and hated her step mother, how so we know that they didn't have it set up… that why no harm came to them" Gunn yelled "objection… speculation and evidence from prier cases is inadvisable" judge said "evidence over ruled for now, court adjourned while I look over that evidence"

Faith said "what the hell was that, how did it even get into the damn court room that had nothing to do with case" Angel said "they were trying to find a probable cause, there sinking and they can't swim so there going to do anything to get the jury to convict you" Faith said "those case can't be brought back into trial can they" Gunn said "not until this one is settle anyway" Angel said "I want you to have the case thrown out I want you to have it thrown out on the fact that that evidence is inadmissible to this trial" Gun said "they throw it out they might go back and try to re-prosecute them on all those accounts and charges… and if they are foun guilty they will be given life in prison on death" Faith said "I can't go back to jail Angel, I f I go back then I know she; go and nether one of us can handle that right now" Angel said "I know" Faith said "wait… oh my god I can't believe I forgot this the cops, the cops got there like way to fast, I mean the guys had just left when we heard the sirens coming down the street" Angel said "you think they set you up to take the fall" she said "can you explain any other way they would have gotten there that fast" Angel said "Fred I want to find out what cops responded to that house and took them in" Fred said "on it" Angel said "I want to find out who did this sooner the better

Senator came in Cordelia said "excuse me… were having a meeting" senator said "and you think I care" Angel said "come in" Cordelia felt blown over senator said "might I speak with you in private" Angel got up going into the other room Cordelia said "what the" Gunn said "we work for the firm meaning that we work for her" Cordelia said "what, you working for the same woman that your trying to bring down…what sense does that make" Fred said "a lot if you think about it, if you can bring it down from the inside" she said "um yeah if your crazy" senator came out Buffy was sitting in the chair but the window she went over to her and stooped down "now if you think that your really going to win this it won't happen not if I have anything to say about it" she got up and smiled at the group "you can do all that you can to stop me… but it will never happen" she walked out Cordelia glared at him he said "oh don't worry she's already told me everything I need to know to knock her down a few pegs she wants to play a game oh we'll play… my way though"

Buffy headed upstairs, her mind was reeling she got onto the elevator went up, she began to here voiced in her head telling her it was her fault "it my fault that Dawn died"

"_it my fault dawn is dead"_

"_she killed those people in that gym"_

_she was sitting over the body of that girl" Kendra_

"_now if you think that your really going to win this it won't happen not if I have anything to say about it" _

_she saw her sisters dead body laying on that floor covered in blood she hadn't stopped it_

she got off that elevator she was standing in Angel's apartment she leaned on the wall she made herself moved to the center of the room the room started to spin

"_it my fault dawn is dead"_

"_she killed those people in that gym"_

_she was sitting over the body of that girl" Kendra_

"_now if you think that your really going to win this it won't happen not if I have anything to say about it" _

_she saw her sisters dead body laying on that floor covered in blood she hadn't stopped it _

the room spun around her all she could hear was that over and over an over in her head the walls seemed like they were coming in on her she fell to her knees and screamed

Downstairs in the office, Cordelia and Angel were left alone she turned to him and said "what in the hell do you think that your doing" Angel said "Cordelia you don't understand" she said "um I think I do… where the hell is Connor" Angel looked at her angrily for even mentioning the name she said "yeah Connor Angel your son" Angel said "don't go there" Cordelia said "I think I should… I go into a-coma and wake up and your CEO of hell incorporated playing sides, your playing a tricky and bad game here buddy" Angel said "I know what I'm doing Cordelia" she said "what you gave up your son to live on the sunnier side of the street in the building with the great views and signed over your son and soul to hell" Angel said "it's not like that Cordelia" she said "then what is it like Angel I would really like to know" Angel said "he was going to kill you… I had to stop him I couldn't let that happen not to you" she said "but there were better way's Angel" Angel said "well I had non and no time to think of them it was the best choice I had" she said "and now, what about Buffy look at her… does she looked like it helping her because to me she doesn't" Spike walked in he said "bad time" Angel was about to Answer when he heard a faint sing and braking glass he said "did you hear that" Spike said "it sounded like glass breaking" then there was a thud over there heads Angel Cordelia and Spike raced to the elevator, they hit the button it opened they raced on

Spike said "when did she go up there" Angel said "nearly a half an hour" the elevator got to the main floor it opened to the apartment Angel saw the place was trashed liquor bottles broken the window broken out the table was flipped over lamps broken table stand missing probably wet out the window, Angel rushed n the back lamps broken dresser flipped over bed sheets ripped up pillows torn apart, Cordelia said "she hated your stuff this much" walls caved in the bathroom mirror broken out Spike said "where is she" Angel surveyed the room again and she saw her feet sticking out beside the bed he went over there and saw that she was unconscious and bleeding from cuts to her hands Face and arms she was covered in bloods Angel said "Cordelia call 911" she was already out the door Spike said "look what I found" Angel looked up holding her in his arms it was her pill bottle he said "it was empty next to the toilet Angel said "you don't think" Spike said "no I think she finished it in her rampage" he was trying to get her to wake up but nothing was working.

They got her to the hospital her friends were back Willow nearly ran Angel over she said "what happened" Angel said "she went up stairs and I was arguing with Cordelia when Spike came in I herd a yell glass brake and then when new got up stairs we found her bloods everywhere. Giles said "you don't think" Angel said "I don't know" Spike said "she didn't take the pills think she flushed them because they were in the bathroom and most people that take a bunch of pills the bottle would be right next to them the empty caped bottle was in the was in the bathroom, and a person that would have taken a bottle of pills" Angel said "would take the time to close the bottle… I know I've seen it"

The doctor came out Angel said "how is she" he said "stress something happen that made her shut down, conversation something made her have a mental brake down and stress her body out enough to force her blood pressure up deadly high, and her heart is finding it hard to take" Willow said "what do you mean" he said "with the stress blood presser blood loss her heart is finding it heard to take" Angel said "what do you mean… exactly" he said "were go ingot have to operate on her heart, the sooner the better its to irregular she could have heart failure and it could be to late to do anything" Angel said "her arm… the cuts" the doctor said " she did them but not on purpose, what did you find when you found her" Angel said "she had wrecked my apartment broken everything that she didn't flipped over or torn to pieces" he said "glass" Angel nodded he said "in her rage she did it by accident, probably doesn't even know that she did it" Angel said "is she awake" Doctor said "no she's sedated for now, we would like to keep her that way until they do the surgery" Angel said "no one is here from her family to vouch for her" the doctor said "haven't you been taking care of here since she been sick and hasn't her Family let you" he nodded he said "all w need is for you to sign the paper" Angel looked at him "okay"

He called her aunt first thing in the morning to make sure that he had at least one family members consent and her aunt of course" he sighed the papers, they took her into surgery that evening and she came out early the next morning Angel stayed the whole time they were going to keep her sedated she was fine they just a wanted to bring her out of it slowly.

Angel had been sitting watching her she looked beautiful even though she was still very pale she had been eating better and she had gained weight she didn't look so frail anymore, she started to stir she woke up slowly her eyes opened she blinked again and she "please tell me I'm dreaming and I'm not in the hospital" Angel said "I could but I would be lying" she sat up Angel stopped her saying "no don't" she felt a pulling on her chest she looked seeing the gauze patch over her heart she said "what" Angel took her hand they ha to do the surgery" she said "why I thought he pills were helping" he said "you threw the pills out" she said "no I didn't" he said "do you remember what happened Buffy" she said "last think I remember was getting onto the elevator then waking up here" he got up sitting next to her rubbing his thumbs over the bandages on her arms he said "you got really upset and you trashed my apartment broke everything ripped everything you got your hands on tossing the furniture over except the bed and got cut when you broke the mirror in the bathroom" she looked at hear arms and started to pick at the tap on the cuts she said in a shaky voice "I don't remember" he said "I'm sorry Buffy" he rubbed the tape back down things from that last day started to come back to her she looked into space she shook her head

Angel watched her she put a shaky hand t her mouth she said "I do these things, not taking my medicine because I'm afraid if I do,… I'll forget her and she'll really be gone, my sisters dead Angel, Dawn is really dead, and I could do nothing about it" he pushed her hair out of her face he said "I know" she said "I'm trying, I'm trying to take care of myself I'm trying to held myself but half the time I don't know what I'm doing anymore, prefect example I didn't know I went wrecked your apartment, I can't do this again… I don't know how to live alone, I don't know how to function… I didn't me to betray to I didn't mean to lose your trust in me" Angel found himself crying to he said "it doesn't matter no of that matter I just need you to take care of yourself, I can't lose you again" he was choked up "I lost you won't I can't do that again… it ripped me to piece when I thought you were gone forever, I can't do that again I won't do that again" she said "Angel I can't do this… I could never let you see me this way" they put there for heads together she said "I don't know what I'm going to do" he wiped her tears way she said "I'm scared, Angel… I'm scared" he pulled her into a hug and held her stroking her hair and they both cried he cried for her sister and long unshed tears for her, she cried for her mom her dad and hers sister she would never see again, Cordelia stood in the door way she felt bad for them and she could see just by looking that they belonged she sense there or and there was no end to it you couldn't see where one began and the other ended they lived for each other one hear one soul forever and she was going to make sure it stayed that way they had been through to much to be able to walk away again it would kill them.

They prepared to release her the doctor came Angel was there with her, Buffy said "said "can I go home please, or back with him… I don't care but can I get out of here" the doctor said bluntly "why, three times Miss Summer…. You have been in here three time each time the case worse then the last, I want to know why I should send you out, the first you weren't eating and your body started to fight against you… second you weren't take the medication the way you should have and your body nearly shut down on you… third time you had a attack and destroyed everything and you don't even remember what you did rose your blood pressure so high your heart nearly exploded and we had to sedate you to keep you from getting any worse" she looked down at her hands the doctor said "it's hard to handle but it's the truth… I need to know that I can send you out of here and won't see you again because the next time it might be in a body bag" he stooped down "I have to make sure if I let you out of here that you are mentally stable enough not to do something that will put you back here, you've been through a traumatic ordeal, and you need to help yourself, physically you will heal in time… mentally you will also heal but that will only happen if you let your self heal you have to let your self heal… put everything away from you can concentrate on healing yourself" Angel said "I understand that that is what she needs to do but they are trying to convict her of this murder and my entire firm has tried to hold it off but the more stops we put on it the less they want to let us… we can only stall the case for long they hardly wanted to stall the case now, and they want here there but they want to go on with it with or without her but they want her there more then not" the doctor said "I don't think that she's stable enough yet to deal with that pressure, anything I mean anything could send her over that edge again, things could rebuild and break her down, now her heart can take it but I don't think her body will be able to for much longer" Buffy said "then what do I do" he said "you need to rest take a step back ad rest… for while you need to heal physically and we'll try to work on the mental we can't rush these thing things… I know at this time you feel extremely lost, and that okay " he stood "but I'm going to have to ask you this, are you sure that it would be best for you… personally to go home now, I can't force you to stay… but if you became a harm to your self and any one else, where going to have to keep you"

she nodded Angel had his hand wrapped around hers she stared at it she looked at him and he looked at her she knew he would and always will protect her but he couldn't be there all the time and the time that he wasn't when her mind started to cave in on her that what scared her the most he squeezed her hand he said "if you want to go back with me I will do what ever you need me to do, if you don't want me to ever leave you alone I won't if that what it takes" the doctor said "Buffy" she looked at Angel "I want to go home… with you" the doctor said "it that what she wants you can sign her out but I want to see her three times a week… and I need some to watch her at all time until I'm sure she can be left alone" Angel said "what ever need to be done I'll do it" Buffy looked at his hands and for the first time sense she had been there she noticed he was where there ring he still wore it the doctor said "I'll get the papers drawn up… get her ready to leave, we'll be waiting up front, she has medications for her heart and for the depression she needs to take and this time I mean make sure she takes it, we might change it to shots after a while" Angel nodded as he left Buffy said "you still have it" Angel said "what" she turned his hand over pointing to the ring Angel said "yeah never forgot about it I had taken off for a while, but I put it back on after I saw you in Sunnydale, I forgot I had it on to tell you the truth" she smiled he smiled back at her she said "you can't be there for me all the time and you know it Angel he said "if that what it takes I will be" she said "and work… you'll just come with m everywhere I go, I'm not leaving you alone" she nodded she gout up and he did to he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead she closed her eyes she hoped that he was right

he stepped out into the hall way within view of her and said to Cordelia "yes" she said "I want to help you any way that I can" Angel said "it would help if you could make her like she was" she smiled sadly at him and said "I don't think she'll ever quite be who she was but as long as your there for here she will get better" Angel nodded leaning on the wall he glanced behind him at Buffy who was getting her stuff together he turned back to her "I'll will be as long as I need to" Cordelia said "you love her still" Angel said "I don't think I ever stopped" Cordelia smiled " I might not like what you do but I know you and I can see you when you look at her… and I want to help you what ever you need to bring that senator bitch down I'll do It to help you tell me what ever you need" he smiled Angel said "if you could watch over things in the office for me that would be great I'm going to have to stay with her and I can't watch the business and watch her too, she's more important, she need me right now" she said "you got it" Angel said "and another thing I need you to get in contact or find out who the seniors contact is" she said "I can do that, to bad I can't make the visions come when I need them" he smiled he said "I know you'll figure it out" Buffy came out with her bag she said "I'm ready" he took her arm and they went to get her signed out.

Angel called and got in contact with a old friend got him reservations at a resort he had Wolfram and Hart get things done the resort rooms for him Buffy had been with him two days he came into the bedroom from the living room and said "I want you to pack you things I'm taking you somewhere" she looked at him and he could see it in her eyes wondering if has going to leave her he smiled going to sit next to her pushing her hair out of her face he said "we're going together and were staying together there" she smiled she said "where are we going" he said "you'll see" she got packed of all the stuff that she had and they took the jet there they got in and it was beautiful it was a suite large glass windows a living room kitchen and bedroom, spectacular view of the water from there she said "this place is beautiful… is this" he said "yes the same place we spent the week at when you came to see me…" she sat down on the couch she "why here" he said "has good memories for you" she smiled slightly she said "what about… the curse" he said "it doesn't matter, I'm not even thinking like that were here to get you away from that and take care of you" he sat next her "let me take care of you" she smiled she did want anything more

She went in for her first visit everything went well Angel took her back to the resort afterwards she was tired he knew why he pretty much tried to keep her on schedule with her medication and she seemed to be doing well he was making sure she was taking it she mostly just sat and stared out the window he hurt him to see her like this so drawn away from people her finds it was getting so she couldn't even be around to many people one after noon he went into the room she was laying there staring out the window he sat down next to her she looked at him he said "would you like to talk" she said "everyone wants me to talk… talk about what I feel, I've said and I've said it and I've said it and I'm tired of saying it I'm tired of everything… I just want it to go away" Angel said "it's not going to happen that way and your never going to make it go away life will go on with or without you" she just turned and looked at him he looked into her eyes and just in that he could see just how broken she really was and it hurt him just then he got a knock on the door and he got up and said he would be right back he went to get it, it was Cordelia she said "we need to talk"

They went into the living room Angel had the bedroom door open so he could see her at all times, Angel said "what is it" Cordelia said "the courts will no longer hold the case if they can proceed they threaten to hold gun in contempt of Court until they can proceed with the case" Angel said "that can't happen she is in no condition to go on with this case" Cordelia said "got any suggest" Angel got up pacing the room and he stopped at her door way she was staring out the window he turned to Cordelia "it's time to start the game" she said "and what exactly is your plan" he said "something that they will never se coming"

One of the court appointed juror went to lunch the next day on the day off of court the court was set to recommence in Two days, the man went in Angel was on the phone with Spike who at the time was in one of his cars spying on this person, Wesley was with him and Fred, Fred said "what's the plan boss" Angel said "Fred you going to go in and slip the vile into there food and or drink this demon is highly sensitive to that poison in that vile and it will put him into a deep comatose state" Spike said "your really good about stuff like that aren't you, you Poof" Angel said "Spike this is so not the time… Fred go" she got out of the car Spike said "we get this one out who will take it's place" Angel said "I have a few people in mind"

Fred went in the person was eating Fred went into the back posing as waitress she said "can I get you more to drink" the Person nodded not looking up she went into the back getting the same soda and she dropped the vile into taking it back out to the table and setting it down

Spike said "she got it" Fred came out after changing back and leaving she said hopping back in the car that done they waited a minute out side then they saw the people inside panic as the man passed out on the floor people we calling doctors and 911, Spike pulled off it was done.

Cordelia said "so you got it" Spike said "everything we were suppose to he fell out like he was having a heart attack" she said "good… soon it will be time to give your senator a cutesy call" she smiled

Senator was in her office when the person came in she said "what is it" he said "one of your Jurors, just fell out in the local dinner" she said "what" he said "yes and apparent heart attack" she knew better they were demons they just don't have heart attacks someone induced it and she knew it had to be deliberate" a few minutes latter the phone rang she picked it up a digitized voice said "hello senator" she said "who is this"

Cordelia said through digital synthesizer "does it matter who as long as I have your attention… I'm sure you know by now about the juror" she said "yes I do, are you the one that did it" Cordelia said "I may have had something to do with it" she said "well If you think this going to stop the trial your wrong" Cordelia said "home many more do you think that I can take out by Monday… you want to try me" she said "you want something" Cordelia said "Maybe… maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see now won't you" she hung up smiling.

Senator listened to the dial tone some was playing with her and she hated being toyed with, but she couldn't say who was toying wither so she would play along until she found out.

Monday came, Gun and the other lawyer met in chambers Gunn said "seems that the case can't resume without all of the jurors now can it un the law in the hand be I believe, must have 12 jurors on a case like this" Judge said "we have to have a new jurors selection stating again in two weeks"

Gunn back to the office, they got a conference call from Angel Gunn said "that just bought us another two weeks" Angel said "we have to make sure each and every juror in this pile to be set to go in is on our side" Cordelia said from his chair "how are you going to do that" Angel said "Spike contact Willow have her hack into the court list of potentials to be the next set of jurors and make sure that they have legitimate reasons to not be there… that the court can't revoke and then replace that old list with our list" Spike said "you got it Angel" Cordelia said "you want to take another out to make sure that they get out one of ours" Angel said "yes get me the list and I'll figure out which one goes next, most of those demons have a vendetta against Buffy Anyway we have to say it as much as we can on our side because if we don't the case sinks" Cordelia said "what ever you need you got it boss"

Two days later one of the other furrier demons was walking along the street of La one night after leaving a club someone brushed by them and smoking a cigarette the smoke came out in a blue powder he headed home the person followed before he got to the door he fallout coughing up blood. They called an ambulance to have him treated and taken out, Cordelia looked over her glasses "two down 5 to go"

Two more days passed and a woman came out of her apartment she was heading to the bar for her drink night she got there and she went to get her drinks a dark haired man smiled at her offered her a drink and he got it slipping something init going over to flirt with her she smiled at him she was a vampire thinking of the best way to take him out he got down to the last drink and then she started to tremor she gout outside just before she explode into flames and dust. Spike walked out running a handed over he black died hair "women can be so dumb"

Senator said "we lost three of them so far" she passed frantically crossed the floor of her office she wanted to know who was doing this she was angry now she said "I want to speak with Angel now" the man said "I will try to get him on the phone" she said "do it now" they dialed the phone Cordelia answered sating "hello Wolfram and Hart how can I help you" Senator said "need to speak with your boss at once" Cordelia smiled "sorry but he's not here right now" she said "get him on the damn phone… NOW!"

Cordelia Smiled she knew the woman was frazzled she clicked over and then dialed Angel's number.

Angel had been watching Buffy sleep she had just gotten back from one of her visits to see her psychiatrist and she wasn't getting better and she wasn't getting worst she was staying in the same range and they were concerned about that he picked up the phone he said sighing "hello" Cordelia said "hey Angel it Cordelia… senator wants to speck to you… as she referred to it NOW!!" he said getting up and going into the other room "put her on" he shut the door to the bedroom ever so slightly.

Senator tapped her foot Cordelia said "here he is" Angel came on the line "yes… how can I help you" she said "I ant to know I don't care how, I want to know who is sabotaging my case for me" Angel said "the case is free reign for both sides Senator, it's not yours or her case" she said "I want this case and I want to know who is destroying it for me" Angel said "who ever it is in time they will reveal themselves" she glared she said "you know something don't you" Angel said "I may… I may not, doesn't mean that it will help you, doesn't mean that it won't" she said "I don't care al long as you found them and make sure that I find out who" Angel smiled "surely will" she hung up Cordelia said "she has no clue" Angel said "oddly none at all… mostly because she's panicking and were closing her walls in on her" Cordelia said "any suggestion" he said "turn the heat up another notch, take out the next 4 jurors she said "you got it" he hung up turning to look at Buffy who laid sleeping in the other room only in sleep did she looks so peaceful he only wished he could keep it that way

Two more days passed Gunn drugged up some legal problems on one of the others Wesley went to there apartment with the police knocked the man opened "how can I help you" Wesley said "well it seems you have been pulled from the case on drug suspicious" the cop arrest him and he was taken out Wesley said "4 down three to go"

Faith dressed as a blond and went out dressed up she slipped something in the guys drink got him good and drunk, got a taped confession from him on the whole thing and she got a few other things got him pulled in and arrested she tool the tape back to the office.

Faith said "look what I got" she pulled her wig off she pulled out the tape recorder she said "amazing what the bad guys will say when there drunk enough" she played it Wesley said "Angel needs to here this" Cordelia said "I'll call him… he made a promise to Buffy he wouldn't leave her side she need him right now, and that where he's staying" she called.

Angel stood by the window looking out at the sea as the waves of the beach came in and out it was beautiful day but he knew that there was no way that he would be able to get Buffy to go out without him or for him to let her go out and not be able to stop her if she decide to fee to the sun where he could not go. The phone rang he picked it up he looked in on Buffy who just sat on the bed staring out the window he couldn't get her to do much of anything now a days but stare out the window he said sighing "hello" Cordelia said "we got something that may give us more leverage when the time comes" Angel said "and what night that be" Faith said "a tape, one of the jurors got drunk and confessed a lot about the deal that some had hired him and bunch of other demons that were against the slayer to come in under glamour discuses and try to take the slayer down" Angel said "that could work… really work in our favor" Cordelia said "what now" Angel said "take the next to out and put ours in there place but we need a strong one in our group to be the mediator between the two groups to get it to say in either direction" Cordelia sad "when the next two drop I'm dare that shell have something to say"

Senator was freaking out she said "five are down they need one more and they can ruin us, and push back the trial even further" she paced the room Lindsey sat in the chair and said "we will handle it we have this under control" she said "control it don't look like you have it under to much control from where I stand" he said "we will handle it, there is more then one way to take care of this problem" she said "but first we need to know the problem in order to take care of the solution" he smiled "or we o straight to the source." She smiled.

Lindsey walked out of the office getting on his cell he call Eve he said "Eve honey I need you to do me a favor" she said "what ever honey" he said "I need you to get into Angels office and find out about the secret friends group if I think what I'm thinking is right he's behind this and so are his friends, then I need you to find out where he and his girl are hiding out because it's time to take them out"

The last two would be the easiest and they could get them together because they were partners, husband and wife team together they went in to go jewelry shopping Cordelia went in behind them they were jewelry thief's such a petty crime but she had to admit she was intrigued by the jewelry, they went in she watched them as they lifted tow of the rings as they were walking out she dropped opting over the sensor it blared and they went after them she stepped outside as they ran right into a cop that she had conveniently called ten-minutes before and they were arrest for it she said "so easy… now were done and time for the next call"

Senator heard of the robbery, it was a full set up she knew it then her phone rang she snatched it up she said "hello" the digitized voice said "looked like your juries looking a bit small don't you think" she said "you… when I find out who you are" the digitized voice said "I wouldn't be so fast to make threats on people" she said "and why is that, YOUR LOOSING ME MY JURY!!"

Cordelia smiled "you'll lose a lot more then that if this tape get to the DA" she pressed play on the cassette recorder "_yeah that was the plan right, she was going to put in bogus jurors… then it we make certain that those slayer got what was coming to them_" she shut it off "does that make it clear enough" Senator rubbed her head she said "what do you want" she said "we'll contact you with what we sent soon" she hung up her sell getting the car with Spike, she panting we just need to bait her." Spike said starting the car "this should be fun love" she said "yeah right don't ever call me love, pet or anything" they drove off.

Eve had went back to the office, she was sneaking around the building listening in to everything that was going on, Gunn said "so she agreed" Cordelia said "hook line and sinker" Spike said "what now" she said "we go to see Angel and tell him what we know… figure out our next plan of action" Eve was listening to every word Cordelia said "now were going to see Angel and see what exactly he wants us to do about it" they gathered to leave she was getting two for one for free.

Cordelia and the others go there a little while later they were gathered to find out just what they were going go to do next. They were all gathered and had taken there seats around the suite in the hotel, Angel said "we want the shooter, that is who were after, if we can get her to spill on that we need to tighten the rains on her a bit more to see what else we can pull from her to make this case go away"

Buffy was in the other room the door pulled to but she could here them talking she walked to the window and them back to the chair and sat down, Eve had been watching from out side she took this as her chance to take her move she knew sooner or later Angel was going to break Buffy out of her scared shell and when he did she would be after vengeance for her sister and they didn't want that because if she did that they would band together and take them all down she slipped in the glass door she was walking through the room and she saw none she was headed to the door when some grabbed her from behind slamming her against the wall pinning her Buffy said "Surprise… bet you weren't expecting me now were you"

The other's were in the other room when the door swung open and eve fell to the floor followed by a pretty angry Buffy Cordelia said "Eve" everyone else said "Buffy" Buffy said "Eve decide to pay us a little visit" Gunn said "I thought we told you we didn't want to see you again" Angel approached as she started to get up Buffy pulled her more yanking her to her feet "what are you doing here" Cordelia approached "you followed us didn't you" Buffy said "who else would she know where we were" Buffy sat her in the chair Cordelia said "why were you following us" she said "the senior partners had concerns about the fact that Angel wasn't in his office and running the business neglecting clients and focusing all his time on" she snared at Buffy Angel said "it is my time not there's what I do with it is my business" Eve said "the senor partners see it differently" Gunn said "how much did you hear" she said "nothing" Buffy said "I don't believe her" Cordelia said "neither did I" Wesley said "I have a feeling she knows what's going on with this case" Eve said "No… I really don't, your just looking for a person to blame" Gunn said "you said "that before" Angel said "and you seem to coincidently make yourself look suspious" Buffy went to stand next to him question is what are we going to do with her now" Cordelia said "how about call Willow" she said "good plan" she grabbed the phone making the call. Willow took care of her taking her to the office before she came out of the daze of the spell Eve thought she had just been talking to willow and willow told her that they weren't there and that she should go.

Buffy and the other head to court, she said "you sure you have this" he said "perfectly" she went to her seat and they became to pick there people they need to replace the next few, Senator was watching from the other room she was preparing her pick she they were going though she was saying her nose and there lawyer was counter acting with certain information on those people they got to Willow and they examined her and they agreed on her senator was saying no but the chose was made the speaker went out she was on, then they pulled Pike in they no we good, Angel pulled in a few extra people, Buffy said "how did you get him" he said "had a friend of your call in a favor" she nodded. they came out and had all there people court was set to start again in one week while the rest of the team let the new jurors in on the information on the case.

She said there not going to win like this not if I can help it" Lindsey said "it will be okay we can find out more information do what we have to do" the phone rang she grabbed it and said "what in the hell do you want" the computer voice said "not nice things to say to the person that holds your cause in the palm of there hand" she said "you what did you do" Computer voice said "just made sure that there was a device to mess up speakers in the room sorry dear but were on to you" she said "you'll never win" The voice said "maybe… maybe not" she hung up the phone. Lindsey smiled "but I might have an idea" she said "this better be good very good" he said "oh believe me it its"

The week went by they were in court, Gunn was In the middle of his statement when he called on the witness, some came up to him he said "excuse me" he went with them they told him the witness was missing he said "damn it" he got on his cell and called Angel "we got a problem, our witness has gone missing" Angel said "what" he said "we don't know where he went" Angel said "stall tell them the truth" he went up to the judge and said "it seems that our witness has disappeared" the judge said "are you playing with me" he said "no sir" the judge said "I would like to meet in chambers with you NOW."

They went to chambers the judge said "I don't know what to say to you Mr. Gunn, first your client has health and mental issues" Gunn said "In my clients defense she did just loose a sister" The judge said "she had to be put on medication that she wasn't taking went into shock and had to have a heart operating and could not go through the case" he said "well she had been through heart surgery the stress could have killed her" The judge said "and now you have lost your witness" he said "don't you think it's convenient for my opponent" The judge said "don't pull this with me, you have exactly 24 hours to find this guy or who ever if you don't I'll have to find this case closed and it would have to be retried, and if your client is so fragile you don't want that"

Gunn went back to the office, Angel said "well" he said "the judge wants to throw out the case if we don't find our witness in 24 hours" he looked at his watch "23 and 3 minutes" Cordelia said " isn't that a good thing" he said "not of they have to start the whole case over" Angel said "we don't want that" just hen Guns Cell rang" he picked it up and said "hello… yes… why now… I see, I'll be there as soon as I can" Angel said "who was that" he said "senator, wants to speak with me" Angel said "probably for a bribe"

Gunn said "well I have to go" he got up and left. Buffy said from where she was sitting on the couch and said "can they do that" Angel said "they can do anything, there evil all we have to do is figure out what the hell they a doing"

Gunn got to the senators office she was waiting she got up and shook with him and told him to take a seat Gunn said "did you take my witness" she said "that for me to know and you to find out" he said "what do you want" she said "money" he said "you don't need money from us" she said "but with it I could make your problem go away and your friend wood be clear" he said "shouldn't you be talking to Angel about this" she said "your and you can get things done" he said "but he is my boss nothing I do can be done without his approval especially dealing with the firm" she said "the firm or the case" he said "the firm" she said well this is a matter about the case, I'm sure you can handle that on your own" he sighed "how much" she smiled "very good"

Gunn flopped in the chair and said "she wants 50 grand" Angel said she plans to buy back the election and the jury the only way they can do that is killing off our side of the panel" Angel Said "fight fire with fire" Buffy said "but can they really do that, that the question" Angel said there evil demons that clawed there way out of hell just to get you the strongest smartest and most powerful slayer next to faith" who said "thank you" Buffy said this woman is really starting to get on my nerves" spike said "and how many of us as she been on our nerves, Willow, Cordelia, Fred, Spike, Faith, Robin, Gunn, Angel Buffy said "if it's really bothering us all then we need to all take part in getting her back" Angel said "so Buffy you want to help us" Buffy oh you bet I do" Angel said you help me do the leg work" she said "that the best kind"

That night they were sitting in the car with a camera and Buffy said "so what's the plan" an Buffy sat looking at a list of names Angel said we have a leak someone outside of the jury is helping the senator set this up we just have to figure out just who that person is" Buffy said "well it would have to be one of your employees, she is a client of yours" Angel said "no like I wanted her… she's evil and the best way to keep her at bay is to be working both sides" Buffy said "yeah that great but it seems that she's a step ahead of you on that one" Angel said "it my appear so but looks can be very deceiving" Buffy said "you can say that again" he said "now look at that Angel raised the camera only to capture Lindsey walking out after talking to the jury members he said "I think we just found our snitch" Buffy took a few pictures of him and the cake was getting into Angel followed it and it took him right where he thought it would back to the senators head quarters he said "we got him" and they headed back to the office.

They got back to the office and Angel said "well we got it" Cordelia said "what" Angel took the camera and opened it and said "does he look a bit familiar" they gathered around behind Angel and they watched the tap Faith said "what about him" Angel said he use to work here" Buffy said " Angel cut his hand off 4 years ago and he left three years ago to go find himself" Faith said "looks like her found himself" Spike said "right back where he started… doing dirty dealings for the bad guy" Cordelia said what are we going to do about it" Angel said "Cordelia your going to pay a little course call to our great senator" Buffy said "can I listen in" Angel said "sure… Fred Lindsey I want you looking up Lindsey's past from the time he left LA 3 years ago to now" Fred said "you got it boss" he said "Cordelia" she said "I'm on it"

The senator said "I'm starting to not trust Angel's crew at all… I want to have them all inspected" just then her phone rang she looked at it and then picked it up "hello" the senator said "what" the mechanical voice said "guess what I spy with my little birdie … a little birdie told me a secret, and that secret is your going behind your own law firm back using a trader to ruin this case" she said "how would you know that" he said "we have eyes and ears all over, you continue to try to double cross us you'll never win, unless you tell us what we want to know and that is who really did it, and give them back there witness… bye, bye for now"

Cordelia hung up and took the voice changer off the phone and Buffy took off her headpiece they high fived the senator was so confused she did know what to with herself and that would make her sloppy and hey knew they would catch her in the act.

Angel was sitting in his apartment going through the papers on the case when someone came up the elevator he said "now what brings you here it was the lawyer that was representing the senator in the trial he said "I wish I didn't have to be here" Angel said "so what brings you here" he said "I got a tip that the senator was trying to have the jury turn her way" Angel leaned back and said with the fact that you are her lawyer wouldn't you think that I would suspect that you were the one trying to help her do that " he got up continuing as he stalked over to him "…and do to the fact that I an the one working with the senator ad the slayer that that would make me the double crosser when it's clear that you're the one that is doing it" he said "I would never" Angel said putting his hands into his pockets looking down and looking back at him with a evil intimidating look in his eye "remember that you do represent to my law firm and lying to me could cause you major problems with the senior partners" he looked at him smiling. He said "but I think that what the senators plan is she going to go over your head to the senor partners" Angel said well thank for he knowledge" he said "things are going to get messy from here on out and being one to survived the last blow out" Angel said "me too" he said "no you don't, there was a blow out 10 years ago and that was when Wolfram and hart first took off it's gloves that was nearly global destructions, you don't want to mess with them" Angel said "I'll keep that in mind' he left and figured it was now time to take it up another notch.

The senator was sleeping in her home when a call came in she picked it up and said "hello" the mechanical voice side "nice one you keep on trying me but a good fiend happened to tell me that your trying to go over the law firms bosses head… now you wouldn't be trying to do that now would you, the bosses, need to stay happy or they can make the clients lives a living hell… if you get my drift" she said 'they must make there clients happy" the voice said "I guess you haven't been listening wheel just have to take care of you" she said wait I want to make deal" the voice said "meet me at the Edison pier three o'clock"

The senator got there and saw two figures in all over black but one had on a black leather trench coat she went up to them and said "I'm tired of your little games and I'm not playing anymore" the taller one said in a high mechanical voice "you give us what we want you get what you want" she said "and I really don't"

Cordelia had been staying in apartment close by Angel had arrange to get her old place back for here and she went in but the lights were out when she got in there she shut the door and said "Denise nice to be home again" she didn't notice that presence

The other short person said "so tell us what we want to know" she said "why, what do you get out of it, what you friends of Angels, trying to rile me up" the taller one said "no were not, we don't even know who this Angel person is" she said "un hum, but you might want to watch what you say" The taller one said "you might want to watch what you say to us as well… because we can a; ways swing the vote away from you"

Cordelia went into her fridge and got some water then she felt something she turned around and said "who are you" the tall man said "your worst nightmare" he came towards her and she stood there.

She said "what do you want" the tall one said "you make a call to the real killers and confess to it and we'll make sure that it goes easy on you" she said "but you have no proof I did anything to you or her" they pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play it had her confession to Angel about it but not Angel part of it.

Cordelia screamed and then the guy went to hit her and she ducked under the blow he came at her she kicked him and he pulled her to the floor punning her she head butted him punching him in the nose and he pinned her down and started to beat her and was thrown into the wall she said "thanks Denise" she got up though he came at her again and grabbed the knife off the counter and he went at her she was weak a from the beating and he stabbed her and the ghost stabbed him back pinning him to the wall she hit the ground gasping for air she said "Denise… call… for… help"

She said "so I had her set up that what you want to here" the shorter one said "with one call we can make sure this makes into there mail box, and you just hung yourself because we just recorded this entire conversation" she said "okay I'll help you"

Angel Buffy and Spike got to the hospital about an hour later they found Cordelia in the bed bruised up and bandaged se started to come to she said "can I take to Angel, alone" they walked out. He said "I'm o sorry Cordelia should have had you stay in the balding" she said "no, you have to listen to me… don't have much time, this was suppose to happen, just not this way… this room look familiar" he looked around it was the same room that she had been in before he said "same room" she said "just I never left it" he said "what are you talking about" she said "you have been looking at astral projection of me for the past few months… I've never left here" he said "but why" she said "because I had one last wish… to get my guy back on track and that what I did, wish, it hadn't had to be this way but… I did it and now my time is don't I have a better purpose in a better place… I'll be happy and I know you and Buffy will to" he said "but Cordelia" she said "don't it's already done… you and I never had a chance, but you and Buffy do, some things happen for a reason even so some times really bad reason, but it brings people together" he said this happen to bring us together, it wasn't worth her losing" she said "god would you stop, the powers didn't want it to happen this way either but the big machine your running did, mostly in hopes you would lose it sleep with her and lose your soul… but now you can't" he said "you mean" she smiled "not going anywhere" she started to fade "take care of each other… and bye the way… your welcome" he kissed her "goodbye" the machines started to beep and went to see the others

He met them in the hall Buffy said "what happened" he said "she's gone" Buffy said "oh my god" he said "I know, but what did you guys get" she said "confession think we got her she going to give us everything we need" Spike said "as soon as she knew just what we were doing recording her she folded like a itty bitty baby" he said "good… tapes at my office" they left Buffy stopped him and said "you okay" he said "about as good as I can be, you know me not going to let it get to me until later" she nodded. She took his hand and they walked to the car together.

Where going to give them just what they want" Lindsey said "are you kidding me" she said "no but there still not going to win" he said "why" she said "those guys are trained killers and best thing to have them do is take the slayers out for us kills two birds with one stone" the man said "not that is something we can do" the senator smiled.

Gunn said "don't know what you did Angel but there giving the shooters up, just got off with them" Angel said "really that easy" Buffy said "well they really didn't have much of a chose" Angel said "just something doesn't feel right" Buffy said "my god be happy I'm going to get off on this case and things can get better." He said "I can only hope"

That night they were deliver to the police station questioned they confessed and were put into holding, they still had one more day of trialing to go

Gun said "now we have a better thing then a witness we have the real killers… a confession from all three of them of what exactly happen" the judge said "well done" she said "stand girls" Buffy and Faith stood and the judge said "I'm telling you… I apologize to the both of you for the streets of this case, what it has done to you especially you Ms Summers you may go home and grieve the lost of your sister… I wish you the best…" they sat she said "as for this case it will begin again but we will be trialing the true killers in the case and we will have a new jury pulled for that. On that note court is adjourned. They were in pretty much a moment of relaxation and Buffy went o give Angel a huge she said "thank you" he said "anything for you" she kissed him they were to busy to see what went down the there men pulled out pistols first kitting the judge that gave Faith the time to duck as they shot the bailiff the other officer and went for them Angel had covered Buffy everyone had all went down Buffy an Faith knew they had to do something Buffy said "we can't stay down here they'll just come for us" Angel said "I knew it was to good to be true" she said "well we have to do something" Angel said "I know your right Faith got to them and said "what the plan Angel said "I got one I get them you take them out" she said "works for me he still had his ability to move in a flash the guys were head butted together and the .lat was kicked Buffy and Faith get there guns away from them and they got up after were in a all out fight Buffy got them down and Angel was helping he pulled there chest open and found they were human they were cyborgs he knew that made sense they busted them down all they were robots.

Once at the office he said "no deaths thankfully they were just hit" Faith said "lucky us" Gunn said "you may be commended for save there lives in the first place" Buffy said "tell me that didn't restart our case" Angel said "don't be worried you won't be held accountable in any way because they didn't know they weren't real, ad I'm not letting them open the case" Buffy said "now what" Angel said "think we need a pay a visit to our senior friend give he a nice fruit basket" Buffy said "nice idea"

They went in the senator what are you doing here" Buffy said "just saying thank you for the help" she said "I knew it was you thought you could get off like that" Angel said "well cheaters never prosper you cheated from day one of this whole ordeal" she said "what can I say I try… but you are in for hell when my people come after you" he said "bring them on" Buffy said "we'll just take them down and with I don't know a hundred slayers to back them up we can work it, give us your best shot" they smiled she yelled after them "you'll never get away with this" they left walking down the block and over a few then Buffy pulled out a key ring and hit the button two blocked over and back the senators building blew up Buffy smiled "think we just did" Angel lead them to the car and they got in.

They got ready to go Angel said "I have something really heavy getting ready to go down here so if you want to you can stay and help if you don; have to get home" Buffy said "how is boring, I want to say here with you" he said "me" she said "you… it always was you" he said "well lets do this then"

They took down the senior partners together in the mean time a memorial to her sister was built in the new building in England that was becoming the new slayer Central and it had that some ease on Dawns statue as he read at the funeral and when it was over Angel and Spike moved to Italy with her Spike moved bake to England where he was from and things changed for them all around, Dawn was gone but she didn't die in vain and Buffy had finally found love and piece in her life"

_**The End **_

FINALLY

60


End file.
